xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Newt
Newt (Japanese: , Nyūtsu) is a Rare Blade in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. She can grant tremendous power to her Drivers, Rex, Nia, Zeke or Mòrag, and their allies. Newt uses the fire element, wields a Chroma Katana, and acts as a Tank in battle. Newt was designed by Takeshi Nogami, creator of the Africa Doujinshi manga series. Personality Newt loves to fight and is incredibly excited about Titan weapons and the army of the Empire of Mor Ardain. Appearance Newt is a young woman with grayish-green skin, red eyes, short spiky hair, a military hat with a large eye on the back, and black, oval-framed glasses. She is incredibly muscular and strong whilst retaining a stereotypical female build. She wears black thigh-high boot with fire coming from the top, a green military jacket that only covers her arms and shoulders, and underwear resembling a bikini covering a minor amount of her torso. Newt also has two floating, gloved, massive muscular arms that have flames bursting from the shoulders. She uses them to wield her flaming katana in battle, and they can even be used to provide a convenient place for her to sit. Her core crystal is blue and circular. Heart-to-heart and Blade Quest Newt's Heart-to-heart, "Mad About Titan Weapons", takes place in Hardhaigh Palace between Newt and her Driver. Newt sees a particularly exciting Titan Battleship and begins spieling off information about Titan weapons and how they fascinate her, much to her Driver's bemusement. Newt's Blade Quest, Newt Recruits, starts in the Torigoth Relay Base in Gormott Province. Newt challenges the Ardainian soldiers present to a fight, which she wins, destroying a Titan weapon in the process. She is forced to salvage for parts to repair the Titan, and then fights off a Ship-Eating Taos to protect it. Upon heading to the Palace to make a report she fights off a group of assassins, gaining her gratitude from Niall. Abilities Blade Specials * Lv.1 - Flaming Slashwave - Change ether into flaming slashes that shoot out ahead. * Lv.2 - Immolating Cleave - Wrap the Chroma Katana in flames and cut enemies ahead in two. * Lv.3 - Extreme Gutsy Spirit - After dealing a series of violent punches, cut enemies in two. * Lv.4 - Going Ballistic - Attack with a series of cuts, then an explosion with ether from the scabbard. Blade Arts * Absorb Damage - Erects a barrier that absorbs fixed dmg. * Nullify Reaction - Nullifies one reaction. * Draw Aggro - Draw aggro from enemies in battle. Battle Skills * Tranquil Guard - Chance to prevent reactions to enemy Driver Combos. * Last Line of Defense - Reduces damage from enemies within a 5m radius. * Flowers of War - Increases aggro drawn from auto-attacks. Field Skills * Superstrength - Lv. 3 * Salvaging Mastery - Lv. 3 * Titan Weapon Wisdom - Lv. 3 (Skill exclusive to Newt) Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Meats, Instruments * Pouch items: Army Field Manual (Board Games), Zaproast Power Bowl (Meats) Affinity Chart Gallery XC2 Newt Artwork.png|Official art Newt aw.png|Newt during her awakening Newt bq.png|Newt during her Blade Quest Newt bq2.png|Newt during her Blade Quest Newt bq3.png|Newt during her Blade Quest Category:Blades Category:XC2 Female Characters Category:Newt